The use of a cyclone, or multiple cyclones connected in parallel or series, has long been known to be advantageous in the separation of particulate matter from a fluid stream. Typically, a relatively high speed fluid stream is introduced tangentially to a generally cylindrical or frusto-conical container, wherein the dirty air stream is accelerated around the inner periphery of the container. The centrifugal acceleration caused by the travel of the fluid in a cyclonic stream through the cyclone causes the particulate matter to be entrained from the fluid flow and, eg., to collect at the bottom of the container. A fluid outlet is provided for the extraction of the fluid from the centre of the top of the cyclone container, as is well known in the art.
A typical flow path in a cyclone separator is as follows. Fluid to be treated is introduced tangentially at a fluid inlet located at an upper end of the cyclone container. The fluid stream rotates around the inner surface of the cyclone container, and spirals generally downwardly around the inner surface (if the cyclone container is vertically disposed). At a bottom end of the cyclone container the fluid stream travels radially inwardly, generally along the bottom of the container and then turns upwardly and proceeds vertically up and out of the cyclone container. The particulate matter separating action of the cyclonic flow occurs substantially around the inner surface. Once the air moves inwardly to the centre of the container, and upwardly therethrough, there is little or no dirt separation achieved.
The advantages of cyclonic separation have been combined with an upright vacuum cleaner to provide a household cyclonic vacuum cleaner, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,593,429 to Dyson. As shown in FIG. 1, this vacuum cleaner 10 essentially comprises a large, outer cylindrical cyclone 12, with an inner cyclone 14 nested therein, which is mounted on a floor-cleaning head and provided with a push handle for convenient movement of the unit. A motor, located in the floor cleaning head, draws air through the cleaning head and into an intake conduit 16, which delivers air to the dirty air inlet 18 of the outer cyclone container 12. From the outer cyclone the air flows into inner, nested dust separating cyclone 14, and from there, continues on through the vacuum motor to a clean air exhaust port.
The air intake conduit 16 connects the floor cleaning head and the dirty air inlet in air flow communication. Air intake conduit 16 extends upwardly along the outside of outer cyclone container 12 generally parallel to the longitudinal axis of the cyclones 12, 14. At a position adjacent air inlet 18 to outer cyclone 12, air intake conduit 16 bends 90.degree. and travels inwardly to provide a tangential air flow inlet to air inlet 18 of outer cyclone container 12.
In use, air intake conduit 16 may become blocked. If the blockage occurs at a midpoint of the conduit, it may be difficult to clear the blockage. While a clean out port may be provided, the port may not be located near where the blockage occurs. Further, the addition of a port increases the cost and complexity of the manufacture of the product.
A bend in a conduit for a fluid causes a turbulent pressure loss in the conduit as the fluid travels through the bend in the conduit and the greater the sharpness of the bend, the greater the pressure loss. The pressure loss in the air flow decreases the amount of suction which can be generated at the cleaning head of the vacuum cleaner for any given motor in the vacuum cleaner and therefore the efficiency of the vacuum cleaner.